Fly away from here
by Zayn08
Summary: After the Elimination Chamber, Roman and Renee goes home to their boy. Mainly Ambreigns one-shot with a side of Ambreignee.


**Heya! I'm new to the fandom and new to writing fanfictions. It's just a little story I had in my head for quite a while, so here!**

 **English is not my first language, so there might be a few mistakes - sorry in advance for that. Hope you enjoy the story either way :)**

* * *

Roman was walking backstage after his little segment on Raw talk. He was still struggling after Braun throws him right into a pod of the elimination chamber. His body was hurting, everywhere but yet, he won the damn match and he was proud of himself. He couldn't give a damn about what the universe had to say about that, he will face Brock Lesnar at Wrestlemania and bring back the universal title home.

As he walked toward the locker room, he came across Seth who was leaving the arena for his hotel. They smiled at each other before hugging each other. As much as Seth would have like to fight the beast at the greatest stage of them all, he is still happy that his good brother won it.

'' Congratulation on your victory, big dog. I just hope I can find my way toward Wrestlemania, now that this opportunity flew right through my fingers. '' Seth looked down and tried to hide his disappointment.

'' I'm pretty sure you can find your way. Remember, like I told you, the intercontentinal championship would look good on your shoulder. ''

Seth grinned and tap Roman on the shoulder before taking his bag on his hand. '' Ah! I wish. Are you coming to the hotel ? The boys will probably want to get a few drinks. And you've got a big win to celebrate. ''

Roman did contemplate the idea for a moment, but just shook his head while getting rid off his gloves.

'' You know I would usually go with you guys, but tonight, I have somewhere else I need to be. ''

Seth rolled his eyes. Of course, he should have thought about it. They were currently in Las Vegas, after all. Their other brother lives in the city and decided to watch the pay per view from home. Dean wasn't too keen about showing himself in public while still struggling with the brace on his arm. As much as Dean would have like to see some of his coworkers, he was still getting tired easily with his injuries, so he decided to stay far from that didn't stop him from texting Roman. To tell him he was welcome to come at his house after the event. And knowing that the big dog doesn't see him that often, Seth knew that Roman would not hesitate to go see him. Even though Seth received a text and an invite too, he does not want to intrude their moment.

'' It's alright. He told me I could come too, but I think I'll skip this time. ''

Roman just grinned, patted him in the back and wished him good night. While changing in the locker room, he felt his cellphone vibrating. He took a quick look, noticing it was a text from Renee, telling him she was ready and waiting in the parking.

The thing is, people didn't know this, but Roman and Renee had an agreement. They are both massively in love with Dean. And Dean is in love with both of them. People would usually have problems with this, but Roman and Renee do not. In fact, they became friends and understand each other. While Renee lives with the lunatic, Roman gets to work and travel with him way more often than her.

The problem is, Dean got injured and he is out of action for about nine months. It means that Roman does not have the chance to see him that often. The last time he saw him was a few days after the Royal Rumble. He finished dressing, took his bags in his hand and head onto the parking where Renee was waiting for him. It did not take long to find her; she was hanging against her car, talking to her cellphone, probably sending a video on Instagram or something. She sends it, close her cellphone and looked at him. They both shared a smile and they got inside her car.

'' You could have taken the time to shower, you know. ''

'' I didn't want to waste your time. I will shower at yours, no problem. ''

'' That is if Dean ever let you out of his sight. ''

Roman laughed at her comment; both knowing Dean could be an octopus when it comes to them. He is not a person of words, always struggling with himself to find the right things to say, but boy he is a man of action. He preferred showing his affection and love than saying it.

Their ride last for about ten minutes, while they talk about everything and nothing, before Renee parked the car in her driveway. The light was still on in the house, showing that Dean was waiting for them, even though it was beginning to be late in the night. They took their bag out and made their way to the front door. When they opened the door, they immediately notice the sound of the television open. They put their bags onto the floor and walked silently toward the living room, when they notice Dean, being asleep on the couch, with their dog, Blue, by his side. They shared a look and smiled at each other, because they knew their boy gets tired easily with his injuries.

'' I'll go and put something on the oven, you must be hungry. ''

Renee then went to the kitchen and took a frozen pizza out of the fridge. She figured she would give them time alone.

Roman crept silently toward the couch and lean forward the auburn hair man. He run his fingers into his fluffy hair and kissed his forehead, waiting for signs of him, waking up. Dean stirred out of his sleep and just smiled. He knew without opening his eyes that it was his man near him.

'' Congratulation on your big win, Ro. '' He sounded so tired, he was now fighting sleep to talk with Roman.

Roman smiled and plants a big kiss on his pink lips. God he missed him. Traveling without his baby by his side has been a pain. Dean has been out of action for about two months, but it felt like a lifetime for Roman. Their shield reunion has been a failure since the beginning. Roman caught with sickness for about a month, coming back but to Samoa Joe who decided to put Dean on the injuries list.

Dean wrapped his non injured arm around Roman shoulder and pulls his forehead close to his. He closes his eyes and just enjoys the moment. He missed his big man so much and he was so happy for him to have found his road to Wrestlemania. He wishes he could have been part of it.

The auburn haired man pecked Roman's lips a few times and grinned. '' Just so you know, if I had been there, I would have kicked Braun Strowman's ass for what he did to you. ''

Roman laughed and put his head into Dean's neck while tightening his grip on the younger man.

God it feels so good to have him back in his arms.


End file.
